gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Two Bit Hit
Two Bit Hit is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City played for Avery Carrington. Walkthrough Brief Avery Carrington wants real estate prices in Vice City to go down, so he wants to start a gang war between the Cuban Gang and the Haitian Gang. A Haitian Gang Lord died recently, appearently the Cubans did it. Avery wants you to make sure they did it by killing the new Haitian Gang Lord at the old one's funeral. The Mission After getting the briefing from Avery, head down to the Little Havana clothes store and pick up a Cuban Hombre outfit. Then get a car and drive to the funeral which is located next to the Little Haiti Pizzeria, as of this part, there are three ways to kill the Haitian Gang Lord: 1) Sniper On The Street: For this method you will require a Sniper Rifle. Drive to the funeral and pull out the Sniper, take aim and kill the Gang Lord. Don't get nervous, because if you miss, you'll accidentaly shoot down either one of the gangs instead of a Haitian Gang Lord or in the air, which atrracts attention to the Haitians, and you'll be forced to chase down the Gang Lord 2) Gunman: For this method, an Uzi, Mac or any type of submachine gun will be required, since you will need to shoot fast and then run. Get to the funeral, pull out the submachine gun and run towards the Gang Lord, avoiding gunfire from the Haitian Bodyguards, then open fire and shoot him. Then run out of there before you get wasted. You'll need an armor to protect you from gunfire, but you'll have to escape fast because the Armor you're wearing won't last from the gunfire. 3) Romero's Chaser: Get to the funeral and use any weapon, (preferably a submachine gun), and start killing Haitian Bodyguards, eventually the Gang Lord will get on a Romero's Hearse and drive away. Get on a fast car and ram into the hearse, but watch out for bombs inside the coffins when one of the Haitian gangs drop it in the back of the hearse. When the car catches fire, the Gang Lord will get out of the Hearse and make a run for it, you can either get of your car and shoot him or you can just run him over. Watch out though. The Haitian Gang Lord is carrying an M4 Carbine assault rifle, so run him over instead, after shooting down his gangs. When you've killed the Gang Lord, hightail it out of Little Haiti and the mission will be complete. Script (Avery's Lot, Avery Carrington and Donald Love). Avery Carrington: Tommy, this is Donald Love. Donald, this here is Tommy Vercetti, the latest gunslinger to come to these parts. Donald Love: Yeh...uh... Avery: Donald, you just shut up and listen, and you might learn something. Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case. You getting this down, you four-eyed prick? Now recently a Haitian gang lord died. Apparently the Cubans did it, nobody's certain. But let's make them certain! You disguise yourself as a Cuban hombre, and head on down to crash that funeral. Mix it up, and then high tail it. You getting this down, Donald? Well, that ought to put the coyote in the chicken coop, huh? And then we'll just sit back, and watch the prices tumble. Trivia * Love states in Grand Theft Auto III, during the misson Waka-Gashira Wipeout, that "Nothing drives down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from the outbreak of a plague, but that might going too far in this case". Whilst during in this mission, Avery Carrington states "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case". * The Romero's Hearse is only obtainable in this mission throughout the game like the black Voodoo. The Havana Glitch The Havana outfit will be avaible after this mission in Little Havana. After the the missions Cop Land, No Escape?, The Job the outfit will be put behind an invisible wall and you will not be able to get it. To avoid this, complete the Cop Land, No Escape? and The Job missions before Two Bit Hit. External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vuDsrvEPuU Category: Missions in GTA Vice City